supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shields Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny. Annie meets a family in Los Angeles California." Andrew: "YUKI LIKES SAILOR MOON! YUKI IS FROM JAPAN! YUKI IS AN OTAKU! YUKI LOVES POKEMON SO MUCH! SHE WILL DIE FROM EBOLA!" Yuki: (Translation: SHUT UP!) Announcer: "Jennifer and Steven Shields adopt the kids from different countries." Jennifer: I adopted the kids from different countries. I tried to stop Andrew, Vhong, Gregory and Aheep but no one can stop them! Announcer: "Some kids don't understand English, Andrew doesn't." Andrew: "I SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU DON'T!" Alison: (Translation: MAKE FUN OF ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL PUNCH YOU!) Madison: (Translation: ANDREW! STOP THIS MISCHIEF RIGHT NOW!) Announcer: "Gregory, Aheep, Andrew and Vhong likes being racist and make fun of other kids." Andrew: Madison can't speak English and likes Gossip Girl! Gregory: "Yoshi are același nume ca și un personaj Super Mario Bros!" (Translation: Yoshi has the same name as a Super Mario Bros. character!) Vhong: (Translation: Sha-min was born in a dictatorship country!) Aheep: (Translation: Alison can't speak English because she's Finnish!) Announcer: "Or will the four worst-behaved children make the other well-behaved kids' a living nightmare?" Andrew: "ALISON IS FINNISH AND MADISON IS BRAZILIAN! SHE IS SUCH (bleep)HOLES WHO LIKE TO EAT S(bleep)!" Submission Reel Jennifer: "Hi, I'm Jennifer Shields." Joshua: "I am Joshua Shields. I have 4 kids from a previous marriage, Sha-min Shields (13, adopted from North Korea), Yuki Shields (11, adopted from Japan), Yoshi Shields (9, adopted from Japan) and Andrew Shields (6, adopted from England). Jennifer: "I have 5 kids from a previous marriage, Alison Shields (13, adopted from Finland), Madison Shields (12, adopted from Brazil), Gregory Shields (11, adopted from Romania), Aheep Shields (8, adopted from India) and Vhong Shields (3, adopted from the Vietnam). spits at Madison's face Gregory: "VĂ URĂSC! TACI!" (Translation: I HATE YOU! SHUT UP!) Gregory: "DAD PATRU OCHI!" (Translation: DAD IS A FOUR-EYES!) Andrew: "DADDY IS A (bleep)ING FOUR-EYES!" Aheep: (Translation: SHA-MIN LIVES IN NORTH KOREA AND NORTH KOREA IS A DICTATORSHIP COUNTRY!) Jennifer: "They have the same brains mixed with Xavier, Joshua and Perry Haynes. My children from a previous marriage don't understand English." Alison: (Translation: Mommy! I don't know how to speak English!) spits at Yuki's face Yuki: (Translation: Listen to me! Do not hit me or kick me! Okay?) Yuki: (Translation: Yoshi? Yoshi! Don't cry!) cries Yoshi: (Translation: Gregory hit me.) Gregory: "Du-te dracului!" (Translation: (BLEEP) YOU!) Sha-min: (Translation: I WAS BORN ON NORTH KOREA BECAUSE OF YOU!) Aheep: (Translation: YOU'RE DAD IS NORTH KOREAN HE IS SUCH A DICTATOR!) Joshua: "All of my kids minus Andrew doesn't understand English." writes "F*** you" on the wall in Vietnam language while Aheep writes "F*** you" on the wall in Indian language Gregory: "MADISON VORBEȘTE PORTUGHEZĂ!" (Translation: MADISON SPEAKS PORTUGUESE!) Jennifer: "Supernanny! I need your help, please!" Introduction Shields Family Issues is playing MadWorld Gregory: "MOR MOR MOR! NENOROCITULE!" (Translation: "DIE DIE DIE! MOTHER(bleep)ER!") Observation Begins Reflection Room Gregory: "Madison nu vorbește engleza!" (Translation: Madison doesn't speak English!) Madison: (Translation: And so did you!) Gregory: "Taci! Nu-mi pasă ce spui! Nu vorbești engleză!" (Translation: Shut up! I don't care what you say! You don't speak English!) Andrew: Agreed! You can't speak English! Madison: (Translation: I speak Portuguese, you dummy! All Brazilians speak Portuguese!) Andrew: Who you calling dummy? Thought Box Clean-Up Techinque Toy Confiscation Learn English Category:Transcripts